The present invention relates to a bag filling kit.
Although various bag support and filling arrangements have been developed and are described in the published prior art, most of them are for use in machinery, and are not suitable for use in the home for filling a freezer bag with occasional small quantities of material. A device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,764 of Piazze, for example.
The principal object of the invention is to overcome the limitations and disadvantages of the bag filling devices of the prior art.
An object of the invention is to provide a bag filling kit improved in design and construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag filling kit consisting of simple, durable, parts and components of simple structure, which are inexpensive in manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bag filling kit which is usable with facility, convenience and rapidity by anyone, skilled or unskilled, without the need for tools.